


Embracing you

by MFGLHY



Series: Irregular Office [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boys Kissing, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugs, Humor, Humorous Ending, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Shy Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: "Kiss me."He turned his head towards him while his eyes widened in disbelief from the words that he just heard. He was taken aback by his sudden request, as he saw that he wasn't joking around, he immediately straightened his back."Wha-what? He-here?Right now?" He stammered out as he loosen his necktie, suddenly feeling suffocated by the single piece of clothing.*Crossposted onWattpad!
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Irregular Office [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209698
Kudos: 22





	Embracing you

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, it's been awhile isn't it?  
> It's a little bit short, but _hey_ I hoped that you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like it leave kudos or comment!

"Kiss me."

He turned his head towards him while his eyes widened in disbelief from the words that he just heard. He was taken aback by his sudden request, as he saw that he wasn't joking around, he immediately straightened his back.

"Wha- _what?_ He- _here?_ _Right now?_ " He stammered out as he loosen his necktie, suddenly feeling suffocated by the single piece of clothing.

Unconsciously, his face turned a little bit red as he thought about the sudden request. Even without him to elaborate further about his request, his imagination goes further than just a kiss.

Hendery knew this and a smirk immediately plastered on his lips. As he watched Xiaojun panicked by his sudden request, then he seductively licked his lips, as he gestured at Xiaojun to come closer.

Xiaojun gulped down his saliva nervously, as he tentatively took a step closer to Hendery.

Without wasting any more time, Hendery led both of them into a cubicle.

He pulled him abruptly, making Xiaojun let out a squeak, as they were suddenly coming face-to-face.

Xiaojun observed how plump and shiny Hendery's lips are. Totally mesmerized by Hendery's lips and focused on his lips, not noticing that Hendery let out a single laugh at Xiaojun's focused expression on his lips.

"Don't just stare at my lips."

With that Xiaojun was pulled out from his daze, and immediately a sheepish smile replaced his dazed expression. Hendery shook his head, with a playful smile on his lips.

As Xiaojun stared into Hendery’s eyes deeply.

Unexpectedly, a sigh escaped Xiaojun’s lips. Hendery was irritated by Xiaojun’s sigh and wrapped his arms around Xiaojun’s neck, as Xiaojun let out a surprised sound from his lips, Hendery only gave him his trademark smirk.

“Why are you hesitating?”

Xiaojun only bit his lips, as he tried to hide his face from Hendery’s sight. 

“I--It’s nothing.”

Hendery narrowed his eyes at Xiaojun’s hesitant answer but, then his gaze softened as he caught on to the matter that Xiaojun was holding on to.

He immediately pulled him into a hug, although at first Xiaojun hesitated to put his arms around Hendery. He warmed up and wrapped his arms around Hendery tightly, afraid that he would vanish into the thin air.

And they stayed like that for a quite long time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Aftermath** :
> 
> “Huh, I never notice that you two are _that close_.”
> 
> “N--NO, we’re not that close!”
> 
> “Hmm, are you sure Xiaojun?”
> 
> “I’m _one-hundred-percent_ sure!” exclaimed Xiaojun as he tried to keep down his blush.
> 
> Ten and Kun only chuckled at Xiaojun’s flustered form, while Hendery watched both of them teasing Xiaojun quite hard. Yangyang, actually signalled at him to help out Xiaojun, but he only shrugged his shoulder and a smile was on his lips as he watched Xiaojun flustered.
> 
> “You meanie, why didn't you help me?”
> 
> “Because it’s _fun_? watching you _squirm_ under their _teasing_?”
> 
> “GUANHENG!”
> 
> +++
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy) | [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
